


Wait For It

by lolachrome



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvideo, Hamilton Mixtape, M/M, Wait for it, fan video, usher - Freeform, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: We rise and we fall and we break.Video source: Yuri!!! On IceMusic source: "Wait For It" cover by Usher from The Hamilton Mixtape





	

Here's the video on vimeo--DL available there as well!  


[Wait For It](https://vimeo.com/199335057) from [l_e_s](https://vimeo.com/lesremix) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

YouTube has removed the video, but I'm contesting it: keeping the link here for if it hopefully gets reinstated.

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to YOI & YOI fandom for making a dark year brighter. And also Hamilton for the same reason. 
> 
> And heartfelt thanks to Leta Blake for the song recommendation and the support and brainstorming, over the holidays no less!


End file.
